The Search
by Izumi-Shikei14
Summary: New Ninja is she strong or weak? is she lame or hardcore? Is she dead or alive and will she fall in love? Read to find out. Adding fake charactersThe people i rp with


It was just an ordinary day in Konoha untill Sakura was called to Tsunade.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura asked in confusion as to why she was called

away form one of her patients.

"There is a new Chunin coming to konoha."Tsunade informed with a frown on her face.

"ok, so whats the problem"Sakura Asked with a Confused look on her face.

Tsunade put 2 fingers on the arch of her nose ,like saying she has a headache."Well they

didnt exsactly get here."

"I need you and your team to go find her in the forest, but be careful because

noone here knows her or what she is capable of".Tsunade stood up as a sign to

walk Sakura out of her office.

"Tsunade, Why did you choose us any way?"

"Because we dont know who this Ninja is and if they hurt Naruto or

Sasuke, not knowing they are trying to help.You will be there to heal them as you are one

of the top Kunoichi here."

"I see"Sakura finally understood why it was her team to go on this mission.

-----------------

Sakura walked out of the building towards the training grounds.as she walked through

the village she looked at the places she had been to in the past and started thinking

about all the memories she made in those places.

"Hey Sakura! whatcha doin?"She knew instantly who that voice was coming from,so she turned

around to face a certain blonde haired boy with sky blue eyes.

"Looking for you and Sasuke.Now go and hide so i can find you!" Sakura twiched as she replayed what  
she had just said in her head._"hmph, more like so i can get away from you!"_

"But Sakura, you've already found me! Please let me walk with you, i know your only telling me to

hide so you can ditch me again.You do it every--"Naruto is cut off.

"FINE, JUST SHUT UP!!!"Sakura shouted, and her face was quite..demonic.

"yyyay" Naruto sounded just like a little kid.

The two of them started walking through the village in search for Sasuke.They ended up standing outside

of ichiraku's ramen store."HEY! Sakura.. i know you wanted to hang with me so bad and all.. but im

going to have to leave you alone, i think i uhh.. saw my.. uhm.. couzins,mothers,brothers,neices couzin

in there eating ramen! I gotta go catch up with them! BYE"  
(basically, if you add it up he saw himself in there.)

Naruto Runs into the ramen store leaving Sakura there with flames in her eyes.  
_"he is such an idiot!"_

Sakura began walking through the village in search of Sasuke.She found Ino sitting down at a table alone.  
So she went over and sat down un-invited.

"Hey Ino-pig why are you all alone?Oh wait lemme guess.. Rejected by another guy?"Sakura tried not to  
laugh at her theory.

"Uhh no Billboard-Brow i am sitting here because I'm Babysitting Hinata's younger sister Hanabi." Ino  
pointed over at the Park where Hanabi and a few other people were playing.

"Ah, Okay so why isnt Hinata Baby sitting Hanabi?"Sakura asked in a confused tone.

"Well. Hinata and the others went to see an M rated movie so, Hanabi can't get in and i've already seen it.  
Thats why i offered to babysit, Arent i nice?" Ino asked sarcasticly.

"Hah yeah right, how much are you making them pay you?" Sakura knew it would'nt be a cheap 5 bucks.

Ino sighed "35$".She turned and looked back to check on Hanabi once more.

Sakura Chuckled."I knew it!".Then Sakura Stood up realising that she had to find Sasuke."Well Ino-pig  
I'm off to find Sasuke!"

"You're still chasing him around? Man you're desperate" Ino laughed.

"No, im not chasing him around, i have to find him.Tsunade is sending us on a mission together!" Sakura spoke  
hoping Ino wouldnt add one more person.

"With Uzumaki ovcorse." Ino sat back and gave Sakura a smug look.

"Yes.., well i'll see you later Ino" Sakura started running towards the forest hoping Sasuke would be at training grounds.  
she was looking around as she ran and noticed an old lady chasing a child around shouting "YOU LITTLE PUNK" and

smacking him across the head."THAT'LL TEACH YA TO ACCIDENTALLY LOSE YOUR FOOTBALL IN MY NEATLY

ALIGNED ROSES THAT JUST SO HAPPENED TO BE IN THE WAY OF THE BALL..THAT HIT THEM"

Sakura came to a collision with a tall red haired guy with rather dark eyes.They were both knocked down and pushed flat  
on their bottoms."ARGH WHAT WHERE YA..Oh Gaara! hii.. sweat drop im so sorry are you okay?" Sakura stood up and

offered her hand to help him up.

Gaara was pushed back to his feet by his sand."What do you think you're doing baka girl?!?" Called out Kankuro.  
Gaara's sand started to fly over to Sakura slowly.

"He..Hey Bro what are you doing, your not gonna--"Kankuro was cut off.

Gaara lifted one hand and aimed it at Sakura in an open fist shape. "I will kill you!"


End file.
